villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pythor P. Chumsworth
Pythor P. Chumsworth is a recurring antagonist in Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitsu. His goal is to awaken the Great Devourer and end the lives of the people of Ninjago who sealed the Serpentine tribes away. He appears as the main antagonist of the first season and as a major antagonist in Ninjago: Rebooted and, after in season 4, a major character. Pythor returns in the Ninjago special Day of the Departed, bent on settling his old score with Lloyd Garmadon. He is one of the three main antagonists (alongside The Overlord and Clouse) of the Lego Ninjago franchise. He was voiced by Michael Dobson. History Past Pythor presumably fought with his tribe, the Anacondrai, during the Serpentine war. Along with the rest of his tribe, Pythor was eventually locked away in the Anacondrai tomb when the Elemental Masters used the Sacred Flutes to drive the Serpentine underground. As Pythor After many years, Lloyd sought to avenge the serpents after being betrayed by both the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyre tribes. Having heard Skales identifying the Anacondrai as the most dangerous tribe of all, the would-be evil-overlord Lloyd set out for the Anacondrai Tomb in the Sea of Sand. However, when Lloyd opened the tomb, he was greeted by a roomful of skeletons. Soon after this grisly discovery, Pythor appeared behind Lloyd and introduced himself, explaining that his fellow Anacondrai had all starved to death after being locked away in the tomb, thus Pythor sought his chance to revenge the fellow humans. Pythor immediately pledged himself as Lloyd's loyal servant, claiming that he was repaying the boy for freeing him from his imprisonment. He helped Lloyd conduct several acts of mischief in Ninjago, including stealing candy, terrorizing villagers, and ignoring "keep off the grass" signs. After a day of this, they evil duo returned to the Anacondrai Tomb, where Pythor learned about Lloyd's expulsion from Darkley's School for Bad Boys. He suggested that they attack the school in the morning, to pay them back for kicking Lloyd out. When Lloyd fell asleep, Pythor sought the Map of Dens and tried to steal the it so it would lead him to the other Serpentine tombs, but he was thwarted when Lloyd rolled over and sleepily congratulated Pythor for being such an effective minion. The next day, Lloyd and Pythor attacked Darkley's, tying up the occupants and filling the building with boobytraps for the inevitable arrival of the Ninja. Unfortunately for them, the Ninja evaded the traps and managed to corner them on the roof. Seeing an opportunity, Pythor suddenly grabbed the Map of Dens from Lloyd's pocket, snidely mocking the would-be evil-overlord for thinking that he could lead the serpentine to safety from the humans. With that, Pythor turned invisible and made his escape, leaving Lloyd to be apprehended by the Ninja. With the Map of Dens in his possession, Pythor began tracking down the tombs of the remaining Serpentine tribes. His first stop was the Mountain of a Million Steps, where he released the Constrictai from their tomb. Pythor took most of the Constrictai with him, but he had General Skalidor stay behind to ambush the Ninja if (or when) they investigated the tomb. With that trap set, Pythor headed for the Toxic Bogs to release the Venomari tribe. After opening the Venomari Tomb and freeing the forces of General Acidicus, he had his new followers take cover in the bog and wait for the Ninja's arrival. Pythor himself hid deep within the Venomari Tomb, emerging to taunt Jay after Kai had been afflicted with Venomari Venom. Before the Serpentine could attack, Cole and Zane arrived to back up their friends. When the latter attempted to neutralize the snakes with the Sacred Flute, Pythor snatched the artifact from his hands. With the flute in his possession and the Ninja surrounded, Pythor eagerly watched the Constrictai and Venomari forces back their foes onto a small log in a pool of acidic ooze. Unfortunately, the Samurai arrived to save the Ninja and drive off the snakes, with Pythor being poked in the back with a dart as he fled. Although his foes had eluded him, Pythor proceeded with his true goals, gathering the Serpentine tribes in the Ninjago City's subway tunnels. He then digged with his trusted evil follower Skales to find the lost city Ourboros. He then told Skales that if he would succeed with his plan he would rank him right-hand of all serpentine tribes. Skales agreed due to his attempt to betray later and destroy Ninjago. He then offered the serpentine to give him trust and let him rule them in order to unleash the great devourer. Pythor then realized Lloyd is spying after him as a serpent, so he captured Lloyd and kept him as a hostage. Taking advantage of his new prisoner, Pythor was able to lure the Ninja to Ouroboros. Trapping the Ninja and stealing their Golden Weapons, Pythor forced them to battle Samurai X, who he had captured earlier. Unfortunately, the Samurai came up with a plan to help them all escape, sending the Ninja flying out of the arena with the Samurai Mech. Pythor attempted to stop the Samurai with his Serpentine minions, but the mysterious warrior snatched the Golden Weapons and escaped with a jetpack. Pythor then began his search to find the four Fangblades. His fellow also seemed to be losing faith in him as they talk about his failed attempts and start wondering if his plans are even possible. However, during a sissy fight between Skalidor and Acidicus, Pythor noticed the venom dripping from their staffs. He noticed that they mixed together, realizing the legend never spoke of the five tribes, but the venom in the staffs. After they all drip on a piece of paper Pythor found, it revealed the locations of the Fangblades. Everyone cheered as Pythor states the Great Devourer will be reawakened and Ninjago belonging to the Serpentine. The Serpentine discovered the first Fangblade's location, which was located in an amusement park called Mega Monster Amusement Park. The snakes fit in quite nicely do to their monster-like appearance which made the people there mistake them for park employees. Pythor and the other Serpentine began searching for the first Fangblade but were unaware of the Ninja that had sneaked into the park. Pythor soon discovered Samurai X's identity to be Nya after unmasking her. Pythor tried to execute her on a roller-coaster but she was saved by Jay. The ninja discovered the Serpentine excavating the first Fangblade and tried to stop them. Their plan fails due to Zane accidentally freezing them, but not the Serpentine. Pythor and his fellow Serpentine then escaped with the first Fangblade. Pythor and the other Serpentine and their hostage Lloyd searched for the second Fangblade in a temple. However, Lloyd discovered that the Fangblade has been stolen by an archaeologist. they later discovered that the Fangblade was under the disguise of the "Blade Cup." The Serpentine go to the location, a singing competition building. Pythor and the other Serpentine disguise themselves as people in the audience. Pythor disguises himself as a judge, though the disguise is nearly breached several times. The Ninja arrived to get the Fangblade and end up auditioning for it. Pythor sent his minions to stop them onstage but the Ninja defeat them during the performance. The Ninja gained the second Fangblade for wining the competition but the Serpentine end up stealing it back after distracting the four Ninja. Pythor once again escapes with the Fangblade. With Lloyd as their hostage, the Serpentine discovered that the third Fangblade was located at the Fire Temple. Pythor uncovered the Fangblade, but was interrupted by Lord Garmadon and the Ninja. Lord Garmadon fought off Pythor's forces while Pythor attempted to grab the Fangblade. Fortunately, Kai recklessly used his Golden Weapon to impale the Fangblade to a nearby cave wall. Kai then attacked Pythor in an attempt to reclaim the Fangblade but was warned by Skales to leave before the temple collapsed due to its overflowing lava. Pythor nearly abandoned his expedition but saw the Fangblade floating through the lava. Pythor and his minions reclaimed the blade and promptly left. Pythor then ordered the Serpentine to connect all of the tombs into one underground fortress. Pythor, having recently gathered all of the Fangblades, prepares his tribe for the Great Devourer's awakening. During an attack on the fortress from the ninja, Pythor had carefully set a trap that captures them. The ninja get put in a cage, displayed to the Serpentine tribes. During a speech, Pythor is interrupted by his generals, and orders a Slither Pit to settle any disputes and as a celebration for the Devourer's awaking. Kai attempts escape but is spotted by Pythor and his minions. Lloyd, now revealed to be the Green Ninja, tries to attack the Serpentine, but fails. Lloyd confronts Pythor only to be laughed at. But then, Lord Garmadon arrives with the Skulkin Army and attacks the Serpentine base. Lloyd saves the ninja and they join in the fighting and successfully steal the Fangblades from Pythor. However, Pythor followed them to Destiny's Bounty. After arriving on the ship, Pythor turned invisible and entered the training room while Lloyd was practicing. Pythor quickly tied Lloyd Garmadon to a pole and left him, then sabotaged the generator keeping the ship in the air, causing Sensei Wu to nearly fall off the ship but the ninja managed to catch him while dangling off the deck. Pythor noticed this and attempted to make them fall. However, Lloyd escaped his confinement and alerted the ninja of Pythor's presence. Pythor then escaped on a Rattlecopter with Skales. The two hijacked a tour bus to go to The Lost City of Ouroboros. The ninja follow and the several Fangpyre quickly turned the bus into a snake-like vehicle with their venom. While the Serpentine battled the ninja in the bus, Sensei Wu detached the engine room from the rest of the bus and continued on. Sensei Wu attacked Pythor and caused the bus to crash into Ouroborous. Pythor escaped the wreckage and put the Fangblades into the Great Devourer statue's mouth. However, Pythor discovered The Great Devourer was underneath him and he had no control over it. Sensei Wu arrived and tells him of his mistake, the Great Devourer would eat the Serpentine as well. Pythor doesn't listen to him, but later he gets horrified while discovering the devourer's real size. Pythor attempted to escape but Sensei Wu grabbed him and the two got into a fierce struggle. However, the Devourer erupted from the ground and lunges at the two. Unable to escape due to Sensei Wu's efforts they were both consumed by the Great Devourer. Pythor also managed to escape the Great Devourer, but Pythor fell into some stomach acid, resulting in his purple scales turning white, and his voice being altered. As The Stranger After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and New Ninjago City were built, Pythor decided to plan his revenge on the humans. He found out that the Overlord was still alive as a digital virus. After the power in New Ninjago City was shut down, Pythor, disguises as a hooded figure known as the Stranger, grabbed the Hard Drive that contained the Overlord, and took it to his secret hideout. He then reactivated the hard drive. After which, Pythor offered his assistance towards the Overlord. He first sent a mechanically modified version of Sensei Wu to attack the ninjas. Later, he revealed himself as Pythor to Lloyd Garmadon telling him about his fate and his evil plan. As soon as it's clear he is Pythor, He started supporting the golden master in order to show the ninja how it feels like to feed him to the devourer. However, his plans were foiled when he swollowed the shrinking pill due to worrying the Overlord won't teach Ninjago a lesson. Ninjago 2015 As the ninja return to the city, he supports them for discovering thanks to Lloyd about both Chen and Clouse's plan. He was captured by Chen, feeling more betrayed due to thinking it is the ninjas fault. However, Garmadon, disguised as a news reporter on the radio, tells Pythor that in order to accomplish his goals he has to call for the ninjas help. Pythor gets a plan and runs on the swamprat he took as a pet and named "Lovely-Go", taking the spellbook with on his tiny hands. Pythor then tells Lloyd to bring him and the spell book to the ninjas so he can end the war once and for all and accomplish his goals, including being a piecemonger and being big again. He then tells Garmadon that the might of a true anacondrai can stop Chen and his goons. Garmadon then banished himself into the realm, making Pythor scared of the portal's shape. Pythor was glad to save Ninjago, finally redeeming himself completley and becoming big again thanks to Arcturus's magic. Later, he is seen cheering on the destiny's bounty, together with the ninja, for what he had done. Day of the Departed Pythor teamed up with Sensei Yang and the other departed villains to destroy the ninja. He tried to kill Lloyd only to be cornered forcing him to jump off a cliff. He survived and crawled groaning that next time he should take his own advice and recruit some sidekicks. Appearance Unlike most Serpentine, Pythor has a very long and curving neck - at full height, he is approximately twice as tall as a regular character - making him look even more snake-like than his brethren. His skin is purple, with black markings along his chest and forehead and light blue gems on his head and chest. Like the other Serpentine Generals, Pythor has a long tail instead of legs. His skin is later turned white and his black markings turned purple and wears white robes. Personality Maybe revengeful and manipulative at first, but a true anacondrai never leaves a friend. At first, he was miscalculated when he did not realize it was not the ninja who abused him. That made him cruel, trickstery, merciless, and unsympathetic. However, Pythor started trusting the ninja and that led him to good places. However, he is later shown to have gone back to his old evil ways as he tries to kill Lloyd and teams up with all of their other old villains. Gallery Pythor minifigure.jpg|Pythor's Minifigure. 150px-PythorCGI-1-.png The stranger (ninjago1).jpg Pythor & Skales (Ep. 05).png|Pythor shout Skales "hands off" Pictures of Pythor and Techno Wu.jpg Pythor & Techno Wu.jpg Pythor Back.png Pythor and the Golden Master Overlord.png Pythor and Anacondrai Staff.png Pythor & Cryptor (Day of the Departed).png Pythor in Season 3.png Pythor and Statue of him.jpg Skales and Pythor (Ep. 09).png Pythor and Cryptor (Ep. 32).png PythorDeparted1.png PythorDeparted2.png PythorDeparted3.png Skales and Pythor in the Desert..jpg Pythor Face Lloyd.jpg Pythor and Techno Wu attack now..png Pythor and Fangblade.png Pythor and Skales (The Rise of the Great Devourer).jpg Pythor (Ep. 32).jpg Pythor and Cryptor with Nindroids.png Trivia *Pythor is of the Anacondrai clan. He is the lone survivor of his clan. He tells Lloyd Garmadon that the others starved to death, but it's implied that he ate the others to survive. **Before the revealtion of Phytor's survival in Ninjago: Rebooted, it was believed that the whole Anacondrai clan was totally extinct. During that time, many fans had draw Serpentine soldiers painted of purple for try to make a design how they could have been the Anacondrai warriors. ***Despite Phytor's survival, it's completely unknown if other member of the Anacondrai clan had survived the the cannibalism wave that swept the clan. *Compared with the Overlord in Ninjago: Rebooted, Pythor is shown to have much better strategy and planning than the former. *Pythor can be compared to Saruman the White as both are villains in white robes who act as an enforcer to a Dark Lord and like Saruman seeing Sauron as an equal Pythor himself saw The Overlord as an equal. The Great Devourer's acid eventually turns Pythor white, further reinforcing this. *Curiously, Pythor is physically different from other Anacondrais. Navigation Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Traitor Category:Lego Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Right-Hand Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Assassin Category:Cannibals Category:Vengeful Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Supervillains Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Messiah Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Egotist Category:Honorable Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Deal Makers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Delusional Category:Mastermind Category:Predator Category:Inmates Category:Cowards Category:Animals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:On & Off Category:Envious Category:Sadists Category:Arena Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Imprisoned Category:Misanthropes